


Circus Tents

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Blood, F/M, Gore, Heavily Implied Incest - Freeform, Homicide, M/M, Multi, Reverse Dipper, Reverse Gideon - Freeform, Reverse Mabel - Freeform, Reverse Pacifica - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:57:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4796885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The problem, Pacifica had decided, wasn't so much that she would be spending her summer with her little cousin whom she'd never met and her uncle who was nothing but a pathetic con man, but more along the lines of she'd be spending the summer with her little cousin whom she's never met and her con man uncle in the middle of no where.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to add warnings as this goes on. This might get really dark, it might not. We'll see.

The problem, Pacifica had decided, wasn't so much that she would be spending her summer with her little cousin whom she'd never met and her uncle who was nothing but a pathetic con man, but more along the lines of she'd be spending the summer with her little cousin whom she's never met and her con man uncle _in the middle of no where._ And of course she had been expecting nothing more than wasting her days away by working in her uncle Bud's “Mystery Shack,” which was really just a cheap tactic to get money out of tourists, and trying to avoid her twelve-year-old cousin, Gideon. 

At this point in her sixteen years on this planet, she was far more interested in going to the beach with her friends than hanging out in rainy Gravity Falls, Oregon with relatives she didn't know in the least. Oh but of course her father's decision was final, thus leaving her on a nine hour bus ride, stuck next to a quiet old women who smelled of toffee and a three year old boy and his mother.

 

“ _It'll be fun, Pacifica,”_ She mimicked her father's words, bitterly. _“You'll get some fresh air, Pacifica.”_ The old woman turned to her and gave her a funny look before going back to her book. She watched the rain patter against the bus windows and sighed, not finding it in herself to try and think of the positives. As the rain came down harder and the trees grew thicker, she realized that the bus would be stopping soon. People began growing anxious, ready to finally be in that sleepy little town. Pacifica, on the other hand, was ready to take a nap. Soon the vehicle rolled to a complete stop outside of what looked to be a run down little cabin.

There was a sign on the side of the building that read “M ste y S ac.” This was her stop. Sighing and grabbing her suit case, she began to walk toward the front of the bus. A few others got off, too, but most of the passengers stayed on, waiting to get into town. The Shack wasn't far from the bus stop and the small crowd of five or six people were greeted by her uncle Bud wearing a ridiculous getup of a black suit, a red fez, and an obviously fake eye-patch. 

 

“Step right up to the world of wonder, folks.” Bud spoke in a peculiar Texan drawl, one Pacifica hadn't heard since she was little. “Just eight dollars per person for the tour of a life time!” It was a cliché little speech , but for whatever reason, the crowd bought it. They began handing Bud their cash and walking up to the front steps of the Mystery Shack. “Why, do my eyes deceive me?” Bud's voice rang from a few feet away. “Is that Miss Pacifica Northwest?” He sounded so excited, Pacifica involuntarily smiled. 

 

“Hi, uncle Bud.” She said, awkwardly as he gave her a big hug. She saw some of the audience 'aww-ing' over his shoulder and felt her ears go pink. When he let her go, he was beaming.

 

“Now go on inside and have Robbie take your bags up to your room. We don't have much space, so you'll be sharing a room with Gideon, hope you don't mind.” She inwardly cringed at the thought of having to bunk with her little cousin, but she kept her smile big and told Uncle Bud that it would be no problem at all, to which he beamed and began his tour. 

Pacifica wandered into the Shack's gift shop, which was mostly empty except for a few tourists and a boy reading behind the counter. He was pasty and freckled with a few dots of acne on his chin. He wore thick, square glasses and a plaid, button-down shirt. His hair was thick and black and it tended to fall into his eyes. The book he was reading was thicker than his glasses and he had a name tag that read “Robbie.” Pacifica walked up to the counter and rang the bell, making him lazily look up from his book. He adjusted his glass and brushed a few strands of hair from his eyes before smiling politely at her.

“Do you need anything?” He asked, his tone perfectly friendly and polite. Pacifica smiled back.

 

“Yes, actually. I'm Pacifica Northwest, my uncle Bud said you could show me to my room?” She tried to match his polite tone best she could without sounding awkward. He nodded.

 

“Not a problem. I just have to wait for these guys to finish up, then I can close up the gift shop.” 

 

“Oh, sure. That's fine.” There was a moment of silence, leaving Pacifica feeling awkward and uncomfortable. 

 

“So why'd you come to visit?” Robbie asked, clearly trying his best to make conversation. She shifted, trying to keep herself from blushing

 

_Calm down, Paz._ She told herself.  _It's just a boy. A kind of attractive boy....._ She tried her best not to physically shake her head in annoyance. “My parents thought I needed the fresh air and to spend sometime away from home. Usually I just sit on the couch or go to the mall with my friends during the summer. I think they thought I was getting lazy.” Robbie smiled sympathetically at her, opening his mouth to say something when two of the customers decided they were ready to be rang up. He helped them, smiling politely and making small talk as he rang up the items. When they left and there was only one customer in the gift shop, Robbie began talking to her again. 

 

“Unfortunately, there's not much to do here. The forest is pretty, if you like hiking and there are a few shops and restaurants in town, but that's about it.” It was as she had predicted. It would be a boring, useless summer. “Well, there's one more thing this town has to offer, but I'm really not supposed to talk about it.” Pacifica perked up, immediately taking interest in this forbidden activity. “Do you like magic?” Robbie asked and she nodded vigorously. “There are these kids in town, they're probably about your age- how old are you?” 

 

“Sixteen”

 

“They're exactly your age. Anyway, they're called The Pines Twins' and they do a magic act during the summer.” Pacifica thought about it. She loved magic, but only when it was done well. She wasn't sure how she felt about two teenagers putting on a magic show. 

 

“Have you ever seen it?” She asked, her eyes widening in curiosity. 

 

“Everyone in Gravity Falls has been to the Tent of Telepathy. Those twins are probably the most adored people in town. Personally, I'm not really into the whole magic thing, but I think it's worth seeing at least once. They're pretty good.” And suddenly Pacifica was excited. 

 

“Is it playing tonight?” 

 

“They have shows just about every night. But if you go, don't tell Bud. They're kind of his biggest competition.” And on that note, the final customer came to the desk to be rung up, leaving Pacifica with her thoughts. She wanted to see it, she decided, but she wouldn't go alone. She didn't know the town well enough to do anything alone, and besides, she didn't much care for being by herself, anyway. When Robbie was done with the final customer, he led Pacifica out of the gift shop and into Bud's living area. She wasn't impressed. It was a small living room with a TV and an arm chair and a kitchen. Robbie led her upstairs to what looked like an attic, with it's spider webs and triangular ceiling. 

 

“Okay, well this is Gideon's room. I'm going to head back to the gift shop, but it was nice meeting you.” He waved to her as he headed back down the stairs. Pacifica waited until she couldn't hear his footsteps anymore before knocking. She was met with an irritated grunt before the door swung open. 

Her little cousin Gideon certainly was little. There was no way he was over five feet and every one of his features screamed “pre-pubescent.” He had light platinum blond hair that was practically white and a pale, chubby face that was covered in freckles. He was wearing a baseball cap with a blue pine tree on it, which Pacifica was sure she saw in the gift shop, a blue T-shirt, and cargo shorts. He stared at her for a moment and she stared back. 

 

“Uh.....” He started, his eyes darting around. “You're...... cousin Pacifica?” Pacifica attempted a big smile and her usual cheerful disposition, but she was feeling awkward and slightly exposed. 

 

“Yeah! Well, my friends call me Paz and I guess since we're gonna be spending the summer together, you're also my friend now.” She let out a bubble of nervous laughter as Gideon glared at her. At least, he looked like he was glaring. That may have just been his resting face. 

 

“Okay, well I'm kind of in the middle of something-”

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Just.... a little research.” It occurred to Pacifica that Gideon had the same Texan drawl as his father, if not more subtle. She made a sour face and pushed her way into his room, plopping down on one of the beds. 

 

“Research? In the summer? Why do you hate yourself?” He huffed at her, crossing his arms over his chest. 

 

“I'll have you know that I'm perfectly content with myself, thank you very much. I happen to _like_ projects and research. Besides, this is kind of an important topic.” 

 

“Oh? Like what, Mr. Smarty-pants?” Gideon opened his mouth, then quickly snapped it shut, his pale cheeks turning pink. He mumbled something she couldn't hear, so she repeated herself. He sighed.

 

“Paranormal sightings in Gravity Falls.” There was a moment of silence where the two just stared at each other, however, it didn't take long before Pacifica was laughing. She laughed so hard, as a matter of fact, that she had to hold her ribs to keep herself from rolling off the bed. 

 

“Like what?” She asked after her laughter began to die down. “Little fairies and elves? I thought twelve was a little old to be believing in that stuff.” Gideon turned completely red, his natural glare deepening. 

 

“It's all real! Well, maybe not elves, but fairies and gnomes and gemblins, every paranormal creature you can think of exists right in this town!” Pacifica snorted and rolled her eyes. 

 

“Okay, sure. It's real, I believe you. Anyway, I just had an idea of how we can bond a little bit.” Gideon glared at her, annoyed with her disbelief. 

 

“What do you have in mind?” He asked, getting his cousin to beam. 

 

“How do you feel about magic?”

 

* * * 

 

It wasn't until Gideon was sitting inside the Pines Twins' Tent of Telepathy that he realized his cousin was crazy. He felt himself literally shivering from fear. Of what? He wasn't sure. Perhaps it was childish terror of his father finding out he and Pacifica went to the show of his mortal enemies, or maybe it was his irrational paranoia of the Pines Twins' not being all they're cracked up to be. Either way, Gideon really didn't want to be there. Of course he had seen the show before, and of course it was impressive and entertaining, and of course under normal circumstances, he would be willing to see it again. But considering his father's utter hatred for the Twins, he wasn't so sure it was okay for him and his cousin to be there. His palms felt sweaty and his wished Pacifica had told him where they were going earlier, but now, five minutes before the show's supposed to start, is too late to back out. He would just have to grin and bear it.

 

“Hey, I have five dollars. Do you wanna get some popcorn or something?” Pacifica asked, nudging him in the ribs. He sighed, not really wanting to buy anything from those twins. 

 

“I'll pass this time, thank you.” She rolled her eyes and got up to buy her snack, leaving Gideon alone. He pulled out his journal and began to read, figuring that it can't hurt to learn more about the paranormal while he's here. It's not like he had any plans to actually _watch_ the show. Pacifica came back quickly, holding a small bag of popcorn. It wasn't long after when a drum roll was heard through out the tent and a voice came out from behind the curtain.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, give it up for the most beloved children in Oregon, the amazing Pines Twins'!” Pacifica sat at the edge of her seat in anticipation as the curtains jostled and began to open. The twins stood back to back, dressed in their usual blue ensemble. On the left was Mabel. She wore a huge, glamorous smile that almost seemed to glitter by the stage lights. Along with her smile was a tight black dress and blue blazer with an american flag broach. Her hair was thick and long and she wore a blue headband with a green amulet to keep it back. She was pretty, Gideon thought, stunning even, but there was something about her smile that seemed forced and it made him uneasy.

Dipper made him uneasy for a whole other reason. He was intimidating, to say the least. Every trick, every pull of his lips, every twitch of his fingers, seemed reserved and distant. He rarely ever spoke during shows, letting his tricks and magic do the talking and his face was always the perfect expression of neutrality. He wore the same blue and black color palette as his sister, with a blue button down shirt, black slacks, and a black cloak draped around his shoulders. His hair was styled meticulously, leaving the birthmark on his forehead out in the open for anyone to see. Around his neck was a bolo tie with the same green amulet as his sister's. 

Mabel was known for being loved by everyone. Dipper was known for being popular with teenage girls. It was soon after the curtain opened completely that Pacifica gripped Gideon's leg, her eyes fixed on the Pines boy. 

 

“Gideon,” She whispered harshly, making him give her an annoyed look. “That boy. He's beautiful.” He rolled his eyes, knowing too well a teenage girl's infatuation with Dipper Pines. 

 

“Good evening, Gravity Falls!” Mabel announced, catching everyone's attention. Her eyes were a strange shade of blue that seemed to glow as she spoke. As she continued with her usual speech, Gideon tried his best to discreetly read from his journal. He wasn't sure how much time had past until Pacifica nudged his shoulder. 

 

“You've missed half the show with your nose buried in that book.” Her tone was scolding and annoyed, so Gideon felt the need to respond.

 

“Paz, we're not even supposed to be here! Besides, I've seen this show before.” He glanced up at the stage and for a quick second, he was sure Dipper was staring at him. 

 

“For our next trick, we're gonna need a volunteer.” Mabel announced and the audience went into a frenzy, everyone desperate to be a part of the show. Much to his surprise, his cousin didn't raise her hand. He glanced back at the stage, Mabel's mouth open, ready to pick a volunteer, before Dipper stepped in front of her. 

 

“May I choose, sis?” He asked, his voice cool and smooth, the kind of thing that drove girls crazy. His facial expression was neutral as his eyes scanned the crowd. Finally, they fixated on their target. That target, much to his dismay, was little Gideon Gleeful. 

There was nothing nice or pleasant about Dipper's grin. Gideon gulped, praying to God that he wouldn't be chosen. They locked eyes and stayed there for a few seconds. He gestured for the boy to come up on stage and, almost as if it were against his will, he stood up and began walking toward the twins. He saw Mabel's smile waver ever so slightly and she glanced at her brother, asking a silent question. 

 

_Why him?_

 

_Why me, indeed,_ Gideon thought. He felt strange, being so close to the Pines Twins. It was like standing next to a celebrity, but yet he felt uneasy, almost as if being around them was unsafe. 

 

_Calm down, twerp._ Something in his head told him. Something that sounded distinctly like the Pines boy.  _We're not gonna hurt you. Not yet, at least._ That time it was Mabel's voice. He looked between the two of them as they talked to the audience. 

 

_How are you doing this? You're frauds, magic isn't......_ Before he could finish his thought, he was brought back to the journals and all the weird things he'd seen in Gravity Falls. He felt like an idiot. Why, after everything he's seen, would he completely dismiss the idea that Dipper and Mabel may actually be magic?

 

_Oooooooh, someone's awfully smart._ Said Mabel's voice in a mocking tone.  _Just relax and I'll be able to do this without you getting hurt._ That was Dipper. The twins turned to him, Dipper gripping his amulet. As Gideon looked into his eyes, he realized that the glowing blue wasn't an effect of the stage lights, his eyes were actually glowing. He was so fixated on the Pines boy that he didn't even realize his feet were an inch off the ground. His first instinct was, in fact, to panic. He quickly forced himself to calm down as he rose higher and higher and watched the audience stare at him in awe. 

It was a strange feeling, to be able to fly. He had a vague feeling of freedom, and yet he knew he wasn't free. Those twins, whom he decided were much more awful than he originally conceived, were controlling his every move. He was their puppet, just there for a party trick, a play thing for their audience to gawk at. He was bitter, for a moment, so bitter that he took a second to notice he was falling and fast. His face was an inch to the ground before the twin caught him.

He didn't remember much after that. He knew he puked on the stage and he knew he blacked out. He remembered his last thought being

 

_What does “not yet” mean?_

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very heavily implied incest. I would just like to add as a disclaimer that just because I write about something DOES NOT by any means, mean that I condone it. Incest is a serious issue and is in no way okay, but I have reason for writing this in. Reason that's very spoilery.

Gideon awoke in his own room feeling groggy and disoriented. The window was cracked open, letting the gentle summer breeze into the attic. He glanced around the room, noticing his cousin sitting on the bed parallel to his own, reading from his journal.

 

“Hey! Don't touch that!” He scolded her, making Pacifica look up from the old, red book. She scoffed and smiled at him, showing off her braces.

 

“Nice to see you're not dead, little cuz. That was certainly one hell of a fall. How are you feeling?” Gideon rubbed his head, the previous events starting to come back to him.

 

“Did I throw up?” He asked, his stomach starting to feel queasy. Pacifica nodded, making Gideon groan in embarrassment.

 

“It kept coming and coming, too. I feel bad for whoever had to clean that stage up. But the Pines twins pulled me aside to apologize. I totally understand why everyone likes them so much. They're kind of the nicest people ever.” Gideon scowled at her, knowing full well those twins could be awfully scary.

 

_Not yet._

 

Mabel's words frightened him. Why would they want to hurt him? He had never done anything to either of them. Sure, his father's business competed with theirs', but they made more money than they knew what to do with.

 

“Plus,” Pacifica said, enthusiastically. “Dipper gave me his phone number!” She grabbed a slip of paper off the table next to her and held it up, triumphantly. “He said to call in case you threw up again, or got sick at all. He was pretty concerned about you. Doesn't talk much, though. He has an air of mystery about him and I can't tell whether it's charming or off-putting.”

 

“Why are you reading through my journal?” Gideon asked quietly, not wanting to discuss the Pines twins any further.

 

“I was a little curious about this paranormal mumbo-jumbo. I still think it's ridiculous, but you've got some imaginative stuff in here. Like, why would a gnome's weakness be a leaf-blower? Or uh....” She paused, running her finger down the page. “Wow, look at this! Crystals that can grow and shrink things? That would be amazing!” Gideon sighed in frustration.

 

“I told you, Paz, it's _real._ We can go out into the forest right now and I'll prove it to you.” Pacifica snorted and rolled her eyes. 

 

“Not tonight, short stack. It's getting a little late for paranormal investigations and I'm not comfortable with being in the woods after dark. Maybe some other time, just to humor you.”

 

* * *

 

Around ten o'clock the next morning, Pacifica found herself in the woods with her little cousin and the somewhat cute boy from the souvenir shop. Why exactly Robbie was with them, she wasn't entirely sure, but Gideon, being the strange little twerp he was, insisted on dragging him along.

 

“You'll see, you two. I'll prove I'm not crazy.” He muttered, making Pacifica roll her eyes. Every so often, Gideon would stop and look at the journal, then continue walking. It felt like they had been walking for miles when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Robbie, looking mildly concerned. 

 

“How much do you believe in Gideon's magic stuff, anyway?” He whispered, making Pacifica smile in amusement.

 

“Not at all.” She stated. She stared at Robbie for a moment, noticing that he was fairly tall and his features seemed a bit too mature to be around her age. “Hey, how old are you?” She asked, suddenly realizing that he couldn't have been sixteen.

 

“Nineteen.” He answered. “I go to school up in Corvallis, but I like to come back to Gravity Falls in the summer to see my parents and my girlfriend.” She knew it was ridiculous, but she felt disappointed in the fact that he had a girlfriend. She watched him adjust his glasses and smooth out his shirt. She wondered briefly if that was a nervous habit.

 

“Oh, what do you study?” She asked, trying to avoid the topic of his significant other.

 

“I'm majoring in bio-electrical engineering and I minor in music theory. I don't play anything, but I think the history of music is fascinating.” Pacifica whistled.

 

“Impressive.” Robbie scoffed and adjusted his glasses again. It was definitely a nervous habit. “Okay, so if you're such a smarty-pants, how come you work at the Mystery Shack? There are probably better jobs out there.” He shrugged.

 

“It's money and something to do. Besides, working anywhere is a good place to start and I can put it on applications for future jobs.”

 

“You guys!” Gideon whined, making Pacifica glare at him. “Focus, we're almost there!” They came to a fork in the path. Strange blue and pink crystals bordered the path to the left and mushrooms that were almost shaped like brains bordered the other. The sky was completely covered by a thick canopy of trees, making the crystals give off a faint glow.

 

“Holy shit.” Pacifica muttered, surprisingly amazed her surroundings. Gideon grinned at her smugly, making her glare back at him. “You know, this doesn't prove anything, right. Crystals can get pretty weird,” She paused and looked up at Robbie. “Right?” Robbie shook his head, making her sigh in defeat.

 

“They don't glow like this, and mushrooms certainly don't look like _that_.” He gestured toward the brain shaped mushrooms. “This is pretty curious.” He stated, crouching next to a pink crystal. He stared at it for a moment, his eyebrows knit together in concentration. He got up and walked over to the mushrooms, picking one out of the ground to examine it closer. He turned to Gideon and held it up. “Tell me about this. What's it supposed to do?” Gideon smiled widely and flipped through his book. 

 

“It helps to increase your intelligence. You have to pound it into some sort of mush and apply it to your forehead over night. I don't know how it does it, but somehow the weird mushroom paste leaks through your pores and into your brain, maximizing brain power.” Robbie glanced at him, then back at the mushroom.

 

“Fascinating.” He muttered, turning it in his hand. They were silent for a moment, Pacifica and Gideon watching as Robbie continued to poke around the patch of forest. It wasn't until there was a jolting sound of someone stomping through the woods that the silence was interrupted. Pacifica jumped.

 

“Calm down, Paz.” Gideon scolded. “It was probably just a deer or something. No need to jump straight out of your skin.” Pacifica huffed at him before deciding to investigate the patch of greenery on her own. Less then a minute later, another crunch was heard. She flinched, jumping back far enough to crush a brain-shroom under her feet.

 

“I can't be the only one who's freaked out about that!” She stated, making Robbie shrug and Gideon roll his eyes. “Oh, come on!” She raised her voice and put her hands on her hips. “Look around guys, there isn't a single animal or sign of animal life here at all! Why would a deer just be walking through? _And_ if it was a deer, why would the crunching sound only come every thirty seconds?” The boys were quiet for a moment. 

 

“Then it's a person. So what? It's not like we're doing anything bad.” Robbie said, his voice reassuring. Pacifica crossed her arms and blew a piece of hair out of her face.

 

“I just feel like we're being watched.” She looked around and cupped her hands around her mouth, letting her voice raise. “And I don't appreciate being watched!” She shouted at the treetops.

 

“My apologies, then.” Said a familiar voice that made all three of them jump. “It wasn't my intention to spy on you.” His voice was cool and smooth and he wore a crooked smile that gave off an almost mischievous appearance. He was dressed in blue, but his clothing choice was much more casual than what he wore during his shows, with jeans and a simple blue tee-shirt. His hair was still styled meticulously to show off the birthmark on his forehead. Pacifica watched Gideon tense and he attempted to stuff the journal back into his vest pocket. She let out a bubble of nervous laughter and felt her cheeks warm slightly.

 

“Oh hi, we were just checking out the weird-ass plant life. Well, I guess crystals and mushrooms aren't exactly plants, are they? Ahaha...” _You're babbling._ She told her self, cringing internally. _God, he's gorgeous._ Dipper hummed and nodded, walking toward the mushrooms. “But they're still pretty weird, right?” Dipper flashed a smile at her before bending down to pick a few mushrooms. 

 

“What do you need those for?” Gideon asked, his tone slightly defensive. Dipper glanced at him, his smile fading quickly and returning to something much more neutral. Gideon tensed suddenly, the color draining from his face.

 

“It's more for the show than anything. Mabel thinks that we can use these strange little fungi as decorations in the tent.” Pacifica stared at Gideon for a moment before looking back at the Pines boy. She must have been glaring because Dipper took a step closer to her, concern evident on his face.

 

“Is something wrong?” His gaze was intimidating, to say the least. As much as Pacifica liked his eyes from far away, she couldn't bare to look at them up close.

 

“Hm? Oh, n-no, not at all.” He nodded and turned to Gideon. “I recommend you see a doctor, you look awfully pale.” The three of them watched as he walked away.

 

“I really don't like that guy.” Gideon muttered. Pacifica turned to him, furrowing her brow.

 

“Sure he's intimidating, but otherwise he's perfectly pleasant.” Gideon stared at her, his blue eyes wide and the color just starting to come back to his cheeks.

 

“You didn't hear what he said to me, did you?” He looked so intense it made Pacifica shudder. She glanced back at Robbie, who was crouched a few yards away, still examining the mushrooms.

 

“Gid, he didn't say _anything_ to you.” Gideon shot her another look that made her mouth snap shut. They walked back to the Mystery Shack in silence. Gideon glaring more than usual and Robbie too infatuated with the plants and crystals to do much talking. He went back to the souvenir shop when they got back, restocking right away in an attempt to make it look like he never left. Gideon stomped upstairs to his room loudly and angrily. Pacifica wandered into Bud's living room, mindlessly turning on the TV and staring at the screen in front of her.

 

“Why, Pacifica, what on Earth are you doing sitting on the floor like that?” Said Uncle Bud's voice from the doorway. She noticed that her knees were tucked into her chest and that the volume on the television was so low, it must've been impossible for her uncle to hear it. She glanced around herself, trying to look for a plausible explanation before simply shrugging and turning her face back to the TV. She felt Bud put his hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him. His smile was kind and reassuring.

 

“How are you and Gideon getting along?” He asked, making her shrug again.

 

“I guess I don't know how to feel about Gideon yet. I don't think he likes me much, though.” In truth, she wasn't at all sure how her little cousin felt about her. She knew he wasn't thrilled with sharing a room with her and she was sure he didn't care for spending copious amounts of time with her, but she had only been in Gravity Falls for about a day, thus making it so he didn't have much time to get to know her.

 

“Well now that's too bad.” Bud frowned and glared up at the ceiling. “He ain't the most social kid in town, so he probably hasn't had enough time to get to know you. I'm sure that's he'll warm up to you, eventually.” He turned back to Pacifica and smiled warmly. “Until then, you have to try to get to know him first.” She nodded, only half listening to her uncle. She couldn't get her mind off the Pines boy. He was beautiful, she thought, but there was more to him. There was something cold about the look in his eyes, just the thought of his gaze making Pacifica shiver. She wanted to know more about him, but at the same time, he kind of scared her.

She supposed the best way to see him more would be to go more of his magic shows, which would mean sneaking out without being noticed. She glanced at the clock, which read two o'clock. She stared back at her uncle Bud.

 

“Do you mind if I go out again to night?” She asked. “I want to explore alone this time.” Bud smiled at her and nodded.

 

“It shouldn't be much of a problem as long as you're home before midnight.” Pacifica smiled and thanked him before he left the room. She stared back at the TV. Only four more hours to go before she could sneak off to the Pines Tiwns Tent of Telepathy.

 

* * *

 

Dipper pines should've been happier. He had all he ever wanted, after all. Riches, fame, adoration from the general public, that was all anyone wanted, whether they wanted to admit it to themselves or not. The problem with having everything, Dipper quickly decided, was that one always seems to want more. _More_ money, _more_ power, _more_ fame, and yet he couldn't seem to get it. He spent most of his time in his room, reading from a dusty old book that his sister liked to call the “nerd joural,” which always seemed to irk him.

 

“Hey bro-bro.” Came Mabel's voice from his door frame. “Still reading out of that dusty old book, I presume?” She walked towards him, sitting on the edge of his bed. Without looking up from the pages, he responded with,

 

“Still stating the obvious I presume.” He was met with a hard slap across the face, which was to be expected.

 

“What do you plan to get out of that garbage?” She asked, her tone far more angry than before. Dipper sighed, closing the journal and putting it on his bedside table. He took a moment to glance at his sister's attire, which was a tight black skirt with a light blue T-shirt almost identical to his own. Her hair was drawn back with a black headband that had her green pendent pinned to it. He stared at her, his facial expression unchanging as he refused to reply. “Fine, don't tell me.” She stated, waving off his silence. “I just wanted to let you know we have a little _pest_ problem down stairs.” Dipper furrowed his brow.

 

“A pest problem? As in rats and insects?” Mabel hummed, getting off the bed and flipping her hair over her shoulder.

 

“You could call it that.” She glanced over her shoulder, smirking at him. “That _thing's_ in the basement. Would you be a dear and take care of it for me?” She batted her eyelashes and turned to him, leaning over him so that her face was inches from his own. They held eye contact for a moment, Mabel's smile similar to that of a wolves and Dipper's expression unreadable.

 

“It shouldn't be a problem.” He finally said, making his sister's smile grow. She pressed a kiss to his lips.

 

“Thanks, bro-bro. I'll repay you when you're done.” She left the room as Dipper watched the swing of her hips. They had been down this road so many times that he didn't feel guilty anymore. They're love affairs were something that went on behind closed doors. No one had to know about them. Their great uncle, a kind and thoughtful man who didn't approve of much of anything the two of them did, was completely oblivious to anything and everything that went on right under his nose. They had both acquired a taste for anything that was morally wrong when they were very little. It started with hurting things. Shooting birds with BB guns and pushing their nanny down the stairs. When they first got the taste for blood, they never thought they'd be able to give it up.

The killings weren't common things. Every once in a while, someone would go missing in Gravity Falls, but it was never someone anyone would remember or miss. It was fun, Dipper thought, hearing their pleads for mercy and watching as the blood trickled down their throats. Oh, how he loved the screams of the innocent. He and Mabel laughed when their voices would get so hoarse they couldn't scream any more. They had always been so fascinated by things that were wrong, it was only a matter of time before they began to explore the feeling of one and other.

It was initially Mabel's idea, but her skin was so soft and her lips tasted of strawberry, and inside she was so plush and warm that Dipper never asked to stop. So they continued in their little fucked up version of love, neither particularly caring about the consequences. Dipper would often get the question of whether or not he was interested in someone, to which he would always reply, “Yes. A girl I can never have.” But he could have her, as much of her as he so desired, it just wasn't something that was to be spoken of.

So, out of love for both his sister and inflicting pain on others, he made his way down to the basement, picking a knife off the wall. The pest was a man that looked to be in his forties, with graying hair and a long, scraggly beard. His hands and feet were nailed to the wall, like Jesus on the crucifix. His head was lolling forward and his chest was moving up and down ever so slightly. Dipper slammed his fist into the wall next to his face, making him jerk awake and attempt to cry out in pain. His body was quivering from fear and there were tears streaming down his face. Dipper smiled.

 

_This will be fun._

 


	3. Chapter 3

Dipper quickly examined the basement before clicking his tongue disapprovingly. He had made quite the mess and it would take some time to clean it up. What had once been the man pinned to the wall was reduced to nothing but torn skin and a pile of organs that Dipper didn't have the heart to cut into. He put the entrails in glass jars, labeling them appropriately. He had the intentions to examine them later. Blood splattered the walls and his clothes, much to his discontent, and pieces of skin stuck to the wood surfaces. A few fingers were askew on the floor, next to half an ear and a few dribbles of brain mush. He observed the mess, contemplating on what to keep and what had to be thrown out. He cautiously picked up an index finger, his hands protected by black latex gloves, and put it in a Ziploc bag, then used a wooden spoon to scoop up a fraction of the brain splatter.

A single blue eye with a wooden toothpick lodged in it sat on the table, staring at him. He poked it with his thumb and grinned. It would make quite the interesting specimen for his research. The organ jars lined up next to the eye, labeled alphabetically, starting with the brain mush and ending with the man's stomach, which Dipper would most likely dissect. He decided to collect a few blood samples as well. Blood was his favorite part about this, after all.

 

“You've gotten yourself into quite the doozy this time, kid.” Said a voice behind him that Dipper immediately recognized. “What if Stanley finds all this? He'd-” the voice choked, and he could only assuming _it_ was beginning to cry. “He'd have a heart attacked.” Dipper scowled and turned to face the man behind the voice.

“Man” wasn't the right word to describe it. Although the figure in front of him seemed to be human, with it's tasseled blonde hair and lachrymose blue eyes, it was nothing short of a demon. “He won't get the opportunity to see this mess, William.” Dipper snapped, watching as a tear slipped on to the pathetic creature's cheek. “Because _you're_ going to clean it up.” The demon stared at him for a moment in confusion.

 

“What makes you think I want to help you with this mess?” The Pines boy scoffed and stepped closer to the demon. Although Will could choose to look however he wanted, his current form was a few inches shorter than Dipper, giving the boy the ability to tower over him. He took the demon's chin in his hand, tilting his head up and forcing him to look into his eyes. He felt Will quivering in his touch, which only made Dipper's smirk grow wider

 

“Because I know you'll do anything for me.” He tried his best to look innocent and sweet and forced his voice to become more soothing. He brought his mouth to Will's ear and whispered, “That was our deal, remember?” The demon squeaked and Dipper watched as his eyes got watery again. He was playing right into the Pines boy's hands.

 

“W-what if I wanted t-to call the d-d-deal off?” Dipper's smile fell and his face returned to its normal neutral expression.

 

“You're stuttering, Cipher.” He said, making the demon's jaw snap shut. He sighed and rubbed his eyes with his thumb and index finger. He let go of his hold on Will's chin and turned away from him. “I guess you could call the deal off anytime.” He said. It was true, considering their little plan was _supposed_ to be in the demon's favor and he possessed the power to end it whenever he wanted. “But then you wouldn't get your reward. Is that really worth giving up just to avoid getting your hands a little _dirty_?” He looked over his shoulder and watched Will shiver.

 

“Right.” He muttered. “Sorry, Dipper.” He hummed, removing one of the latex gloves with a satisfying _snap_. He turned back to Will, placing his hand on the back of his neck, drawing the demon's face merely inches from his own.

 

“Say my name again, Cipher.” He whispered, his voice dropping to something more sensual. The demon's breath hitched as his frail body trembled in Dipper's arms.

 

“D-” His words were cut off by Dipper gliding his tongue across Will's neck. He let out another small squeak.

 

“I don't have all day.” The Pines boy said, impatiently. Will gulped and nodded.

 

“Dipper...” He mumbled, tangling his fingers into said boy's hair. His arm snaked around Will's waist, pressing him into Dipper's body. He quivered in anticipation. “W-where are we gonna....?” He couldn't seemed to finish his sentence as he felt Dipper's teeth sink into his neck, making him yelp in pain. He felt the pull of the boy's lips in what he could only assume was a smirk.

 

“You're stuttering again.” He said, making Will press his lips together in embarrassment. Dipper pulled away from him and ran his fingers through is perfectly styled hair. “We can't. Not right now, anyway. I have a show soon and Mabel's home.” He walked away from Will, towards the stairs. “Besides,” He said, placing his hand on the railing and looking at the demon over his shoulder. “You have a mess to clean up.”

 

* * *

When the clock was nearing six, and Pacifica was seated in the front row the the Tent of Telepathy, She couldn't help be begin to get excited. She felt the warmth in the cheeks rise as she thought about Dipper. She wondered if she had any sort of chance with him. He talked so smoothly with her that it seemed as though he were being flirtaious and he tended to smile at her often, but the more she thought about it, the more she realized that he probably did that with every girl who came to his little magic show. As much as she liked to believe that her crush on the Pines boy was going somewhere, she knew in her heart that nothing would happen between them. That, however, wouldn't stop her from trying.

She watched as the clock chimed exactly six and prepared herself for the announcer. The last time she saw their show, which had only been a day ago, the started right on time. And without a doubt, the announcer's voice began and Pacifica watched the curtain slowly inch open. They were standing back to back once again, in the same position. The stage was set up differently this time, with candles surrounding the border and the weird brain-shaped mushrooms in glass jars, hanging on the stage walls, just as Dipper had promised. Mabel gave her introduction and snapped her fingers, making the candles light with a blue flame. The crowd clapped and cheered in amazement and Mabel beamed.

Pacifica watched the rest of the show in wonderment, noticing that it was different from the performance she had seen the night before. It ended too quickly for her liking and out of hope there would be an encore, she waited until everyone else filed out of the tent. Right when she got up to leave, she saw Dipper come back out on stage. He looked surprised for a second before giving her a kind smile.

 

“Fancy seeing you again.” He said and took a step closer. Pacifica's cheeks warmed and she let out a bubble of nervous laughter.

 

“Yeah, you just can't seem to get rid of me, I guess.” She rubbed the back of her neck and laughed again. He took another step closer to her.

 

“Why do you think that is?” He asked, his question catching her off guard and leaving her completely dumb-founded. He silence made Dipper's smile grow. His eyes seemed to glow. “There has to be some reason I keep bumping into you.” Pacifica shrugged.

 

“Maybe it's fate.” She joked, making him laugh.

 

“Maybe so.” He said. There was a moment of silence that made Pacifica feel awkward, and yet she couldn't seem to come up with anything to say. “My sister and I are hosting a party on Saturday night. It's just a little something we do every summer to celebrate the towns founding.” He paused and locked eyes with her. “It was a Pines who discovered this sleepy little town, after all.”

 

“Oh, wow. That's cool, I wish I was related to my town's founder!” Pacifica said, making Dipper grin.

 

“Usually our parties are open to the general public as an act of charity, but this year it's invite only, and I was wondering if I could have the pleasure of inviting you and your cousin.” Pacifica's eyes widened as she nodded rapidly.

 

“Yes! Yes, absolutely! I love parties,” She paused and frowned. “But I don't think Gideon would be into it. He's not the most social kid and he's so wrapped up in his crazy ol' conspiracies that he thinks you and Mabel are, like, evil masterminds or something.” Dipper frowned.

 

“That's a shame.” He said. “But give him is invitation anyway, he can't say yes if he's never given the opportunity.” Pacifica nodded and smiled.

 

“Okie dokie, sure can do. But um,” She paused and shifted her weight. “How exactly can he get his invitation?” Dipper's grin broke into a complete smile and he had to put his hand over his mouth for what she could only assume was to contain his laughter. He took a moment to compose himself before clearing his throat and speaking again.

 

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. I just so happen to have a few with me.” He beckoned for her to follow him as he began walking toward backstage. She complied, jogging ever so slightly to catch up with him. When the reached the dressing area, Mabel greeted them with a large smile before returning to taking off her makeup. Dipper walked over to her and whispered something in her ear, making her scowl and glance back at Pacifica. She then turned back to her brother and glared at her brother before reaching into a purse by her feet and taking out two white envelopes with pretty cursive writing on them.

 

“Here you are. I hope you can make it.” He said, handing her the invites. The warmth in Pacifica's face began to rise as she happily took the envelopes from him.

 

“Jeez, this is so fucking nice.” She muttered and watched as Dipper's smile grew. “Why are you inviting me?” His next words were the ones that would make her heart flutter for the next few days and have her anticipation for Saturday grow.

 

“Because,” He said. “You can't argue with fate.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My headcanon for Dipper -reverse or otherwise- is that he's bisexual.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There is very heavily implied incest in this chapter, viewer desecration is advised.

Attempting to convince Gideon to do anything even remotely social was like pulling teeth. It wasn't until Friday night that Pacifica decided to tell him about the Pines family's party, and by then her obnoxious little cousin wouldn't hear of it.

 

“Are you _kidding_?” He asked, the look on his face a perfect portrait of disbelief. “A party? At the Pines mansion? Do you want to get yourself killed?” Pacifica slapped a hand over his mouth in fear Bud would hear him.

 

“No, and s _hush!”_ She hissed, slowly retracting her hand from his mouth. “I just thought it would be a good opportunity to meet new people. I mean, I know I've only been here a week, but I'd like to make at least one new friend by the end of the summer.” Gideon huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, his natural scowl deepening.

 

“Then why don't you go alone?” He asked, making Pacifica sigh dramatically.

 

“Because going to a party alone isn't any fun. If I don't meet anyone, then at least you'd be there to keep me company.” She paused and watched Gideon's scowl soften. “Even though you're a cranky little twerp.” She quickly added, incapable of hiding her grin. His scowl returned.

 

“Look Paz, as much as I _love_ spending time with you,” He said in a nasty, sarcastic tone. “I _do not_ love the idea of spending hours on end in the Pines mansion. That place and those twins freak me out.” Pacifica blew a rasberry at him, making Gideon's expression harden. “Oh, real mature. And you call _me_ the twerp.” She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

 

“Ugh, whatever, I'll just go to the stupid party by myself and I'll have and absolute _blast_ without you.” She said, attempting to match his bratty tone.

 

“Good!” He said, raising his voice, which Pacifica took as a challenge.

 

“Fine!” She said back, her volume louder than his. They ended the night on that sour little note, both grumpy and irritated with each other.

 

When it was nearing the time of the party and Pacifica was locked in the bathroom, curling her hair, was when they spoke to eachother again.

 

“I'm not going to that party, Paz.” He said, although his tone was softer and he wasn't scowling. She shrugged and let a ringlet fall from the curling wand. She had ditched her usual neons and ecentric 90's inspired patterns for a normal red dress. It was strapless and the skirt reached just to her midthigh. She wrapped thick ribbon around her waist, tying a gigantic bow in the back to add her own personal touch. Her eyes were lined with a dark black and she had applied thick coats of masscara.On her lips was a bright red gloss that perfectly matched her dress.

 

“I know, Gid.” She responded and the room was quiet for another moment.

 

“I feel like you think I don't like you.” Pacifica shrugged again.

 

“You're reserved, dude. Not to sound like a pretentious asshole or anything, but it kind of takes a lot to break through your walls. I don't know, I guess I just wanted to hang out with you in a setting where you didn't have your nose burried in that book.” She said back, setting her curls with hairspray.

 

“I get that, but parties just aren't my thing.” He responded, leaning against the doorframe ever so slightly. “I'd kind of like to hang out with you more, too. Maybe you can ditch the party and we could watch a movie or something?” He asked, making Pacifica snort. She fluffed her hair a little, then turned to face him.

 

“Sorry dude, but I'm gonna have to say no to that. Like I said, this party will give me oppurtunity to make new friends. We'll hang out later.” She tossled his hair as she walked past him into the hall, hearing his quiet sigh of defeat as she walked away.

While walking to the party as she witnessed the sun go down, it started to rain. It was to be expecrted, being Oregon after all, but Pacifica quickly realized that she had put a lot of hard work into her hair for nothing. After a few moments of walking, a truck drove by, splashing mud onto her as it passed. She screamed, making sure to flip off the driver as he went by. She ended up arriving to the party an hour late, not having much heart to actually party anymore. She knocked on the door, shivering from the cold of the rain. She was greeted by a short, stout little woman whose smile completely faded as soon as she saw Pacifica.

 

“My dear, what happened?” She asked, her concerned tone sounding forced. Pacifica explained that she had to walk in the rain and the woman gave her a sympathetic look. “Do you have your invitation?” She asked. Pacifica handed it to her with a quick head nod and the woman's smile widened as she invited her in. “Wait right here,” She said. “Dipper will want to see you.” So she waited as she watch the woman leave. The mansion was certainly impressive, with thirty foot high ceilings and crystal chandeliers. There were two spiral stair cases wrapped around marbel colums on either side of the grand ballroom and a long tables lining the walls covered with plates of delicious looking foods.

She had been so focused on the grandness of the room that she hadn't been expecting the quiet “tsk” from behind her, making her jump nearly a foot in the air. She turned to face Dipper, who was looking her over with a disapproving gaze. For some reason, she felt embarrassed.

 

“Come on.” He said, turning away from her. “You need to get cleaned up.” He began walking toward the staircase on the far right. Pacifica awkwardly followed him up the stairs and into the bathroom. Inside, it was huge. The shower was big enough for four people, with three nozzles and a tile bench in the middle of it. The bath was a big soaking tub with what looked to be hot tub jets and a beatiful curved fosset. Dipper handed her a pile of towels and a beautiful purple dress that looked to be a similar style as her red one. “You can clean up here and I brought you a new dress to wear. There's makeup in the cabinet under the sink that you're welcome to use.” Pacifica nodded and thanked him as he left, closing the door behind him.

The spray of the shower heads were warm and gentle, letting her bask the glorious heat. She poured shower gel that smelled of lavender into her hands and lathered the bubbles on to her body, making sure to scrape the mud off her skin. The shampoo also smelled floral and light as she massaged the suds into her scalp, getting any clumps of dirt or grime out of her pretty blonde locks. She quickly turned the fosset off and wrapped a towel around herself. As quickly as she could managed, Pacifica reapplied her makeup, blow-dryed her hair, and slipped on the new dress, which fit her quite well, much to her disbelief. She took one more glance at herself in the mirror before heading back down to the party.

The night had gone along just as well without her, as she watched people talk and dance and laugh to their hearts content from the top of the staircase. She scanned the crowd for Dipper, wondering just how busy he was and if she'd be able to talk to him. She finally spotted him, standing on the marble platform by the fire place on the otherside of the room. He was talking to another girl who looked to be around their age, his smile crooked and charming. Pacifica's heart fluttered.

She desended down the staircase, pushing through to crowd as she tried her best to get to the Pines boy. Her plans were quickly ruined by Dipper's very own sister. Pacifica tried not to look too defeated as Mabel struck up a conversation with her.

 

“It's funny,” She said, her words holding no real cruelty, but her tone sharp, almost as if Mabel was ridiculing her. She smiled wider as Pacifica's expression showed clear confusion. “I just mean that of _all_ the pretty girls in Gravity Falls, you're the only one to catch Dipper's attention. It's just funny.” She attempted to bite her tongue and not respond with something sarcastic or rude to the Pines Girl's comment. Mabel took her silence as a signal to contuinue talking. “Well, it's just that my brother isn't one for summer flings, or generally romance at all, so I would think his choice would fall on some he could see year round.”

 

“What makes you think he likes me?” She asked, a bit of a lisp working its way into her speech. _Damn braces,_ She thought. Mabel rolled her eyes, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

 

“It's obvious; he invited you here. He doesn't invite anyone.” _He invited Gideon, too._ Pacifica wanted to point out, but she kept her lips sealed. “He doesn't usually involve himself with fans, either. Of course, he'll talk with them to be polite, but he's quiet and doesn't like the company of other's very much, so the fact that he bothered to sought you out is amazing.” There was another pause as Mabel waited for her to say something. That time did not come. “Well,” She sighed, turing away from Pacifica ever so slightly and flipping her hair over her shoulder. “I guess the question remains; do you like him?” Mabel glanced at her expectantly, her eyes icey and cold, her stare making Pacifica shiver.

 

“I guess so.” She said, trying her best to remain nonchalante. The fact of the matter was, she did have a crush on Dipper Pines, but she didn't want to let her true feelings show through. Not just yet, anyway. Mabel smirked, her blue eyes icey and cold, which made Pacifica feel slightly uncomfortable.

 

“Well, I gotta run. I have guests to enertain and all.” She started walked away, but not before blowing a kiss in Pacifica's direction. She stood in place for a while, slightly dumbfounded and staring at the spot Mabel had been standing in.

The rest of the night consisted of her wandering around the mansion aimlessly and not bothering to strike up a conversation with anyone. She felt lonely, wishing that Gideon had tagged along. She left whithin the first hour and a half, in no mood to party any longer. She didn't run into Dipper at all.

 

* * *

 

“Why can't you seem to get anything right?” Mabel yelled, quickly after the last guest had excused themselves from the party. Dipper didn't give his sister a second glance before easily breezing by her to stack a tray of bowls on top of one and other.

 

“I wish I could answer, but quite frankly I have no idea what you're talking about.” He said, his gaze focused on the used dishes. Mabel slammed her fist against the wall, making the maids and butlers bustling behind her to help clean up the mess wince. Dipper braced himself for his sister to start shouting, but instead she laughed. It was cruel, sarcastic snicker that one would associate with a hyeina and it made his muscles tense. He felt her sharp nails clawing into his shoulder and her breath, although warm as it rolled across his ear, made a shiver run up his spine.

 

“Let's go some where a little more privet, bro-bro.” She said, phrasing her words so that they sounded more like a demand than a suggestion. Dipper nodded, tearing his shoulder away from her grip and making his way up the stairs, into his bedroom. Mabel closed the door behind her, clicking the lock into place. Mabel sighed, still facing the door. “I gave you one simple thing to do, and somehow you managed to fuck everything up.” He felt his cheeks redden. His sister's harsh words always managing to do that to him. She whipped around to face him, her blue eyes narrowing into a glare. “Please _repeat_ the plan to me, Dipper. Prove to me that you haven't already forgotten what we're trying to do?”

 

“Take over.” He mumbled, not being able to meet her gaze. Mabel's smile was pointed and shark-like, sending chills along his skin.

 

“And how exactly are we going to do that?” She was teasing him now. Doing everything in her power to make him snap and grab her by the throat and hurt her just the way she likes. This was how it always started, with the taunting and the teasing and the venom they'd spit at each other. And they liked it, both of them did. He grit his teeth, his nails digging into his palms as he balled his fists at his sides. Mabel was the only one who ever got to see him like this. To anyone else he was all emotionless gazes and side-ways smirks, but to his sister -his ever so _darling_ sister- he was something else. He was a ball of rage and seething hatred and a sort of bloodlust that would make anyone else run. That was the true Dipper Pines.

 

“Mabel, have you ever thought to consider that the new girl and twerp of a cousin have nothing to do with your sadistic plan?” He asked. She stepped in closer to him so that their noses were just barely brushing against each other. When she spoke, Dipper could feel her warm breath against his cheek and a part of him felt fuzzy, decspite the poisen in her words.

 

“ _Dipper,_ ” She spits. “Have you ever thought to consider that the plan doesn't work if we don't have _everyone_ on our side?” It's harsh and bitter and angry, like everything Mabel is.

 

“They _are_ on our side.” Mabel scoffs, stepping past him and exmaining something on the bedside table. She picks it up, showing a refelctive blade that Dipper knows could only come from one of his knives.

 

“The _girl_ is on our side, but she's only fooled by how infatuated she is with you.” She turns, shoving the point of the knife to her brother's throat. “Something that you were _supposed_ to continue.” Unfazed by the knife's point dangerously close to his juggular, Dipper scoffed, pushing his sister's hand away.

 

“Continue what? Leading her on?” He asks in an attempt to make his sister angrier. Mabel's gaze shoots daggers at him as her lips slowly curl into a smirk.

 

“As if you care about her.”

 

“And what would happen if I did?” They're close now, noses completely pressed together and his sister's fingers curled tightly around the knife's hilt. Dipper's hands itch to wrap around her neck and leave bruises along her throat. He wonders what she's thinking as he watches her eyes dart from his face to the knife. The air feels tense and thick as they stand there, listening to each other's breathing. It's Mabel who makes the first move, smashing her lips against her brother's in a kiss that's all tongue and teeth and holds nothing sweet.

Dipper fights back, wrapping and arm around her waist and pulling her into him. He can hear his heart beat, listening to the blood rushing in his ears.

 

_You could kill her_ a voice says

 

_or,_ pipes in another,  _you could push her onto the bed and tear her pretty little dress to tatters._

 

_Think of how fun it'd be_ , they say together. 

 

Mabel's nails rake across his back, leaving red, aggitated scratch marks along his skin. 

 

_That's your sister,_ says the tiniest voice in the back of his mind.  _That's your sister. Think of how wrong this is. Where's your morality?_ The other two voices have hushed, both dumbfounded. 

 

_Shut up,_ Dipper hisses at it, as he and his sister stumble onto the bed. His hips press into hers. She bites his lip. He groans. 

 

_But you know I'm right,_ it spits back. He growls somewhere in the back of his throat and Mabel tugs at his shirt.  _You can stop anytime you want,_ It reminds him.  _You_ should _stop right now._ The voice is getting bigger, louder, and it's making Dipper's head split. 

 

_Stop it!_ He seeths.  _I didn't ask for this. I didn't ask for you._ The voice starts screaming at him, telling him he's worthless, he's a coward, he'll never be anything as long as he does this to himself. It's strong now, shouting at him and pulling him so far into his own had that no matter how much he struggles, he can't escape. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hello, it's been a month.


End file.
